


Festival of Colors

by Little_Red_Hot_Riding_Hood



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Comics), Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Guardians of the Galaxy - All Media Types
Genre: Baby Peter, Child Peter Quill, Colors, Drinking, F/F, F/M, Festivals, Gen, Glitter, M/M, Momma Kraglin, Mostly just an excuse for Peter to splatter his folks in paint and glitter, Multi, Other, Papa Yondu, Parental Kraglin, Parental Yondu, Party, Partying, Play Fighting, Teaching, festival of colors, glitter paint, having fun, learning about other cultures, paint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-06-06 23:59:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6775630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Red_Hot_Riding_Hood/pseuds/Little_Red_Hot_Riding_Hood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The crew have been teaching Peter about their own cultures, somethings scary, somethings fun. A festival comes up and one of the crew members invites everyone to go. It's an excuse to drink, eat and just party without worry so of course they are all for it. </p><p>If Peter gets to make a mess and no one gets upset of course he's all for it. If he gets to cover both Yondu and Kraglin in paint and glitter, well no one can say he isn't having fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ClassicalTorture](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClassicalTorture/gifts).



It felt so strange wearing all white when he was use to seeing nothing but the ravager red.

 

“I still don’t understand.” Peter said as Kraglin worked on getting the boy dressed in his own white clothes. “Why do we have to wear these?”

 

“Tradition.” Kraglin said simply.

 

“It’s going to get dirty.” Peter replied making Yondu snort.

 

“Going to be least of your worries boy.” Yondu finally said making Peter look at him.  Normally they avoided being plant side with the boy. It was still an argument about Peter being too young for jobs.  However they weren’t here for work but to relax. One of the crew members had got an invite to return her home world for a celebration and she had invited the crew along.

 

“Short of murder, rape or major thievery, most of the laws are in suspicion. We are all equal, no matter what your age, gender, or status. We are, during this time, equal, it bridges social gaps and brings people together: employees and employers, men and women, rich and poor, young and old. Our lives, our pasts do not define us.   It’s a week of celebration, of joy and life.” She had explained simply to Peter. “There are those who will watch and make sure nothing bad happens but for the most part it is a good week.  Also it’s an excuse to party, eat  and drink until the sun up and sleep all day just to do it again..”

 

Of course the crew loved the last part and Yondu hadn’t really had much protest.

 

Plus it allowed them all some time off the ship, Kraglin saw it as a chance for Peter to experience more then just what he learned from the crew.  The place was covered in plant life and flowers making it a shocking difference between the black wood of their buildings and the bright foliage and flowers that seemed to be used everywhere.

 

“You remember what Devi told you?” Kraglin asked.                        

 

“Yeah. Be polite. If I get lost or it gets too loud and upsetting for me and I can’t find you or Dad I’m to find one of the women dressed in black and ask to be brought back to our room.” Peter replied before Kraglin ruffled his hair.  “Is everyone going to be wearing white?”

 

“They will be.” Kraglin said with a smile standing up ruffling Peter’s hair.

 

Peter made a face but his little hands latched onto Kraglin’s wrist holding tightly. It was the first time the boy would be in a large crowd of people and not be constantly attached to a ravager or his parents.  It was both exciting and scary. Though he was going to follow Devi through most of it if he had his way. He knew Yondu and Kraglin hadn’t really had much alone time in the last several months.

 

Speaking of, a knock on the door alerted them to Devi.

 

“Oh wow.” Peter said seeing the older woman. It was the first time he’d ever seen her wear anything but the heavy armor that bore the Ravager symbol .

 

“I feel foolish.” Devi said with a chuckle. The white of her dress, a sari is what she had called it before if Peter remembered right,  was a contrast to her darker skin. She had bracelets on all ten of her arms. Also white in color as was the rest of her jewelry.  Her feet were never bare on the ship. Peter had been sure her boots were just part of her but right now he could see she had twelve toes on each of her feet.

 

“You look..wow.” Peter said again earning a chuckle  as she bent down to give him a pat on the head in a rare show of affection from the normally cold woman.

 

“Thank you. The bon fire is starting.” Devi said standing back up.

 

“Why don’t you take the boy and go ahead of us.” Yondu suggested making her roll her eyes.

 

Peter started to protest but found his self scooped up and place on one of Devi’s shoulders. Two of her hands moving automatically to hold him tight enough that he wouldn’t fall.

 

“I’m sure you’ll have more fun with me anyway.” Devi told Peter before she turned to leave, Peter only turning around for a moment to wave at Yondu and Kraglin.

 

“Peter behave.”  Kraglin called as Devi carried him from the building that house not only their rooms but that of the Ravagers as well.

 

“I still don’t see why we have to wear white,” Peter asked as they watched the fire burn.  There had been a story told but Peter had gotten distracted by the sweet bun looking thing that Devi had handed to him. It tasted good and he couldn’t help but ask for another, which a few of those around them happily gave him.

 

“His first festival?” One of the woman, who had many arms like Devi, but her eyes were green not brown and her skin made Peter think of the evening sky on Terra.

 

“Yes it is. His parents want him to get more culture and I suggested bringing him.” Devi chuckled as she moved Peter from her shoulder to her lap.

 

“what is your favorite color little one?” The woman asked.

 

“Red. “ Peter said automatically before finding the woman pulling out a small bag, well it was small in her hands, and opening it.

 

“Open your hands little one.” She said and Peter did after a nod from Devi, in his hands she poured a red powder and he looked confused.  “This is for when the celebration starts.”

 

Peter was confused but noticed that the woman was using her other hands to pour more different colored powders into each of Devi’s hands. Other’s around them were pulling out their own and pouring it into their hands and those of others.

 

Finally a cry went up and several people cheered before suddenly the air was thick with the colored powder as it was tossed up or at nearby people.

 

“Come on little one. Do not be afraid.” The woman laughed as Peter just sat there now covered in the colored powder his little hands still holding his own.

 

“No one is going to yell about the mess?” Peter asked Devi who nodded before the woman let out a bark of laughter as Peter tossed the handful of colored powder up in the air drenching them both in it.

 

The sound of drums and music started and many people got up to dance, some singing in words Peter couldn’t understand or hear.  Others were getting up to mingle and chat with different groups. Drinks and food were brought round and more of the powdered was tossed. At one point Peter let out a shriek of surprise as they were doused with way causing the powder to become more of a paste. He ended up laughing though as one of the younger women with green skin and only eight arms, who Peter had been talking to, let out what sounded like a battle cry and dumping both the boys who had dosed them into the nearby pond causing laughter from everyone.

 

It was hours later before Devi dropped Peter back off in the rooms. His clothes covered in the colored powder and he was excited for tomorrow and for the rest of the events that would happen. He was almost too tired to realize that both Yondu and Kraglin, who were sleeping on the bed, were still dressed in white clothes. They hadn’t left the room at all. Briefly Peter decided tomorrow they would, after all. It was an excuse to have fun.


	2. Chapter 2

“Wake up wake up wake up.” Peter said the next day pouncing on the bed. He’d woken up early and got his self into a bath. Mostly because he knew if he didn’t Devi would dip him in the pond like she said she would if he was clean when she came to get him the next day.

 

“Boy go away.” Yondu growled trying to pull the blanket over his head only for it to be tugged off. He glared with a sleep tired eyes at the boy.

 

“No. Devi will be here soon and I’m hungry and you missed fun last night.” Peter said.

 

“Oh no boy we didn’t miss any fun last night.” Yondu chuckled confusing Peter.

 

Kraglin gave his mate a look and yawned. “Scoot boy, we need to get up and changed.” He finally said getting Peter to dash out of the room.

 

“Glad to see you two are alive.” Devi said once they were both finally out of the room .

 

Devi once again had Peter up on her shoulder. The boy happily tearing into another sweet roll. She was in a pair of white loose pants and a tank top. She was wearing her bracelets again but they were still stained from the powder the night before. Peter was now also wearing on his wrist but it was white. Though he was sure if it was like last night it wouldn’t be that way for long.

 

“Yeah you bring breakfast?” Yondu grumbled out.

 

“There is food out on the main table, the crew are already eating. I would hurry if you want anything from it.” Devi said simply with a click of her tongue.

'

“Yet you brought Peter something.” Kraglin said with a raised eyebrow.

 

It was well known among the crew that Devi didn’t care for children and she avoided anything most of the time to do with Peter if she could help it. So it was odd to see her willingly taking the boy and treating him kindly. Kraglin chocked it up to her wanting to share her culture with someone.

 

“Peter promised to help today with one of the games. We will be leaving as soon as I know you two are not hiding in your room.” Devi said simply making Peter giggle around a mouthful before happily taking the cup of juice Devi handed him from one of her other hands.

 

“You drunk this early girl?” Yondu said watching the display.

 

Devi just rolled her eyes flicked her wrist in a sign of fuck off and carried Peter out of the room.

 

“Are we going to paint more today?” Peter asked.

 

“Yes we are.” Devi replied simply. “We are also going to teach you things. I need you to pay close attention. I will want someone who can understand me.”

 

“Yes ma’am.” Peter said as he ate the last of the sweet bun.

 

Peter noticed there were several people up but no many were doing things besides relaxing in the sun.

 

“Where we going?” Peter asked as they entered a temple like building.

 

“Who’s your friend Devi?” A woman asked from where she was setting up a few things that looked like streamers to Peter.

 

“This Peter. He is my Captain and first mate’s son. I felt he could use some teaching in our way.” Devi said simply setting Peter down on a table that put him at waist height with the women.

 

“Hello young one.” The women asked brushing her blue hair from her face with one hand.

 

“Are all of you female Devi?” Peter can’t help but ask earning a snort from a few of the others.

 

“No Peter. We are not. Most of us look female but we are not.” Devi replied.

 

“Or we are both.” Another spoke up coming over to the table.

  
“Both?” Peter asked.

 

He still hadn’t got use to all the confusion on genders since he came to space. Sometimes it was easy and sometimes it was hard.

 

“Yes both male and female parts.” Devi said nodding to the one who’d come over to the table. “Visha here will show you what we need you to do Peter. I am going to help with the other things. I promise once it is done I will give you a bag with the powder like I promised last night.”

 

“Red right?” Peter asked excitedly.

 

“Yes red.” Devi chuckled.

 

“Hello Visha.” Peter said once Devi had walked away. “What are we doing?”

 

“We are going to set up some of the more games for young ones. We fill these bags with paint and use darts to hit them, don’t worry they are dull not to hurt someone though.” Visha said lifting Peter up into his arms.

 

“You’re blue like my dad.” Peter said knowing it was obvisie but he couldn’t help but say it as he played with one of the long black braids that fell over the other’s shoulders. Each braid had a ribbon of different colors threaded through it.

 

“I’ll let you on a secret as to how to easily tell if someone is male or has male in them.” Visha said. “All of us are light blue or have some blue on us. There are a few exceptions but most of the time it’s safe to assume, however I would just be polite and ask for names.”

 

“I can do that.” Peter said as he was sat back down on a table.

 

Huge containers of powdered paints filled to the brim were set up and Peter couldn’t resist sticking his hands into the nearest one.

 

“Careful. Those have glitter.” Visha said as he started pulling the sacks out of a different barrel and showing Peter how to fill them.

 

Peter chatted back and forth with Visha and soon they had several crates filled with the balloon like sacks filled with powdered paint and a mix of water.

 

However Peter startled when a pair of young ones , shouted the same greeting he’d heard the night before both of them held up something that looked like squirt guns and spraying them with more powdered paint.

 

“Why you scamps!” Visha said laughing grabbing several handfuls of the powder and tossing it at the boys covering them in powdered paints as well earning squeals of laughter. “Get shoo!”

 

“That was cool!” Peter said laughing as he wiped powder off his face smearing the blue. “Can I get one of those guns?”

 

“If you promise to not aim at me.” Visha said wiping green off his face only to smear it more.

 

“Promise!” Peter said happily.

 

“Visha I said have the boy help not dip him in the powder.” Devi said a few hours later when they finally returned to the main room. Peter now armed with his own personal paint gun but also again covered head to toe in paints. “Or arm him..wait that’s a good idea..glitter bombs?”

 

“The bag on his hip is full of them. “ Visha said with a chuckle.

  
“You think we can find Dad and Ma?” Peter asked Devi excitedly. “Or the crew?”

 

“Well it’s almost lunch so I’m quite sure no one has really left their rooms so..” Devi said with a smirk before picking Peter up not caring that he was getting paint all over her.

 

Most of the crew who hadn’t been awake at breakfast were awake now sitting at the table awaiting lunch and were chatting among themselves enjoying some of the drinks that had already been provided. Yondu and Kraglin among them.

 

“Where’s the brat?” Damien asked as he down another cup of wine.

 

“Devi took him this morning.” Kraglin said sipping his own wine trying to discreetly smack at Yondu’s hand from his hip. He was still sore from the night before and this morning hadn’t removed the stiffness despite the fact Yondu could get him bend and twisted in so many positions.

 

“Thought she hated the brat.” Someone spoke up.

 

“Think it’s more like she hates anything and everything.”

 

“I especially hate being talked about when I’m not around.” Devi said now standing in the door way, it was still surprising to see Peter on her shoulder again.

 

“Damn kid what did you do?” Yondu snorted as Devi set him down allowing everyone to see that Peter’s white clothes were covered in the powder, mostly the blue one. It was clear they had gotten sprayed with water on the way over as it had now started to form a paste and clearly was staining Peter’s skin blue.

 

“Just helped.” Peter replied simply with a little half smile that automatically half the crew knew was trouble.

 

“With what?” Yondu asked only half paying attention his own hand traveling up his mate’s thigh under the table while Kraglin tried to smack it away again so he could focus on Peter.

 

“This!” Peter said pulling the paint gun out and with a smile that mirrored Yondu’s own smirk when he was about to get the better of someone, fired covering both Captain, First mate and crew in powdered paint and glitter.

 

“Peter Jason!”

 

“Boy!”

 

“Quill!”

 

 

Peter started laughing and took off running all while Devi just smirked and followed him out her own footsteps thundering as she took several long strides to catch up with the boy easily swinging him up onto her shoulders.

 

“Did you see their faces?” Peter asked excited as he feels her hands hold him stead. “That was great! I want to do again.”

 

“Have to hide first little one or you’re going to find yourself dumped into a barrel of paint.” Devi said and it’s the first time Peter has ever heard her sounds so affectation or happy. Her own laughter following his as she carried him out into the crowd of people already the games and paint being tossed randomly.

 

Peter shares the glitter bombs and the paint he had in his bag with her. It hours later that Peter has finally started to tire and Devi realizes they had missed not only lunch but dinner. She knows he needs to eat. Peter was still a growing child. She counts it as luck as she passes a table with a familiar Kree woman she knows.

 

“Hello Lunase.”

 

“Hello Devi.” The woman says looking up from her drink giving Devi a familiar smile that sends shivers down her spine but she knows she can’t react as she sets Peter down on one of the cushions. “Hello little one. Are you hungry?”

 

“I’m not little.” Peter protests earning a chuckle but nods yes.

 

A plate is pushed towards him and he barely wait for Devi’s nod before he starts to eat as Devi sits down next to Lunase.

 

Devi barely gets the cup to her lips before she feels one of Lunase’s hands on her thigh as she chats easily with Peter who is excitingly telling the blue skinned female Kree about their day. Memories of her last festival years ago and the nights she shared flashing in her head and she can’t help but place to of her own hands on Lunase’s thigh and hip and one other hand on top of the hand now resting on her thigh.

 

Peter is thankfully unaware or is far to use to seeing his parents being flirty to seem to care that Lunase is leaning against Devi or that the other is pulling the Kree closer. It’s nice and Devi briefly forgets there is anything beyond them.

 

“Devi..I’m tired..can we go back now?” Peter said starting to yawn a bit later. He’s half asleep almost in the Kree’s lap and she doesn’t seemed bothered at all. Just petting Peter’s hair and cooing softly.

 

“You know where my room is once the boy is safely in his parents arms.” Lunase said standing and easily stealing a kiss from Devi’s lips and biding Peter farewell before she seemed to just fade into the evening.

 

“Devi?” Peter said

 

“Hmm oh yes.” Devi said coming back to herself and standing she easily lifted Peter into her arms and heading back.

 

Peter was already passed out by the time she made it back. Many of the Ravagers were still in the main hall and drinking. She didn’t see the Captain or the first mate. She thought briefly putting the boy in a different room but after a moment just easily knocked and went into their room. She only recognized the first mate in the semi darkness and easily dropped Peter onto the bed.

 

“what the..Peter?” Kraglin said sitting up. He was shirtless but Devi could see bits of paint still clinging to his skin.

 

“He’s tired. I’m leaving. Good night.” Devi said simply before leaving the room before Kraglin could protest.

 

“Momma?” Peter said sleepily making Kraglin’s attention go back to the boy and shaking his head.

 

“You’re blue Petey.” He said rubbing a bit at the patch of blue paint on Peter’s cheek making the boy giggle. “Trying to look like Daddy?”

 

“Noo.” Peter said sleepily giggling as he cuddled more into the bed.

 

Kraglin debated getting Peter up and into a bath but the bed was already covered in paint from earlier so there was no point.

 

“Did you have fun with Devi?” Kraglin can’t help but ask as he comfortable again letting Peter cuddle up to him. His baby was growing too damn fast.

 

“Yeah..got to make a mess and your faces..” Peter giggled.

 

“Best expect Daddy and the others will get you back for that.” Kraglin chuckled.

 

“It’s okay..” Peter said yawning. “Devi is fun..she smiles nice especially for the blue lady.”

 

“Blue lady?” Kraglin said.

 

“Yeah her skin was blue but not like Daddy’s more..more..ash like..she had pretty black eyes..she made Devi smile really funny and was nice and gave me dinner.” Peter said more than half asleep. “She told Devi to come see her after I was back here.”

 

“Sounds like someone will be having a good night then.” Kraglin snorted.

 

Like the crew, he thought Devi was a complete ice queen. To hear some Kree could make her smile..well he wasn’t sure they’d see her the next day.

 

“This is fun Momma..we need more fun.” Peter said before he dropped off to sleep already dreaming of the next day’s bout of fun.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

“Boy why are you blue?” Yondu asked the next morning when he woke up and realize Peter was still dressed in his stained clothes from yesterday.

 

He had stayed out a bit with some of the men tasting the local drink, Kraglin had left early feeling tired. Thought he was sure it was more from the worry they hadn’t seen Peter since lunch and was hoping the boy would be back. If not he would wait for him.  It wasn’t that he and Yondu weren’t enjoying the break from their excited eight year old but it was strangely quite without Peter tagging along.

 

He refused to admit he kept waiting for the tug on his pants or hand of Peter wanting to be picked up and carried or asking questions and demanding food. 

 

They’d have to spend at least a day or two with him. This was a vacation, well as close as the Ravagers ever got.  He hadn’t thought twice when he finally got back to the room and Peter was curled up on the bed with his mate. He knew Kraglin (and he did do not that he’d admit it out loud) dreaded the day Peter thought his self too big to need them.

 

He’d roused the boy and lead him to the large bathroom getting him into the tub so Peter could start getting clean. That stuff had to itch.

 

“I swear boy..only you..again how the hell you end up with so much powder on you.” 

 

“Got splashed with a bag of paint.” Peter answered happily as he worked on getting clean. The water quickly turning all the colors of the paint but mostly blue.

 

Yondu was so busy getting his self ready he forgot that he needed to make sure Peter drained the water to refill it.

 

“Morning.” Kraglin said entering the bathroom before stopping and staring behind his mate and laughing.

 

“What’s so damn funny?” Yondu grumbled only to turn and see Peter was out of the tub clinging to one of the green towels he had wrapped tightly around his self but instead of being cleaner his skin now was almost completely colored a light shade of blue.  “Oh..”

 

“You didn’t get the boy in the shower first did you?” Kraglin teased stepping past Yondu and grabbing the extra towel and scrubbing at Peter’s hair.

 

“I can do it.” Peter grumbled as he struggled to hold the other towel he had up and try to get the blue off his skin but clearly wasn’t coming off at this moment.

 

“Well you’ll need another bath.”  Kraglin said and Peter whined. “Alright later then and I was joking about painting yourself like Daddy.” He adding pinching Peter’s nose and laughing when the boy tried to cross his eyes. “Go get dressed.”

 

“He don’t look too bad blue.” Yondu said causally earning an eye roll from Kraglin who stole a quick kiss laughing at Yondu’s face due to his morning foul breath before he started on getting his self ready for the day.

 

It still felt odd to look at the white clothes  they were given to wear. Peter was already dressed by the time they made it into the main room. Though it was hard not to chuckle as the boy was being teased by the crew for the blue skin.

 

Peter just pouted and glared as he dug into the food that was already waiting on them.

 

“Where’s Devi? Figured she’d be here by now to make sure all our asses was up and get the brat?”  Yondu said sitting down on Peter’s right while Kraglin sat on Peter’s left both helping themselves to the food.

 

“Devi spent last night with Ms. Lunase.” Peter said after swallowing a large bite. “At least I think she did…they kept flirting through dinner and she kissed Devi. And Ms. Lunase did that eye and wrist twist thing Ma does that makes Dad go pale and drag him off to their room.” 

 

If Kraglin choked on his bite of food and Yondu spit part of his drink out at Peter’s words no one dared to comment. The boy himself didn’t seem to notice just went back to eating.  Both Yondu and Kraglin shared a look over Peter’s head but said nothing just resumed their meal while the rest of the men resumed their conversation. Everyone trying to figure out where to start today. Kraglin and Yondu briefly discussing about what they (and Peter though they weren’t letting Peter get a word in) would do.

 

It was interrupted when Peter hopped up and shouted happily when someone entered.

 

“Visha!” Peter said happily running to greet the other who gladly scooped the boy up.

 

“Well now that’s a morning greeting to make one smile.” Visha said laughing easily tossing the boy up and catching him before settling Peter on his shoulder.

 

 “I warned you about those paints.” He added noticing the boys pale blue color then looking over at the Captain and first mate who had stood up when the stranger who they hadn’t met had picked up their boy.

 

 “Devi is still detained this morning. It was requested that I come and make sure everything is to your satisfaction.”

 

“It is.” Yondu said eyeing the other and wishing Devi hadn’t taken their weapons to lock up but he understood the rules of the festival.

 

No weapons of any kind. If caught well the weapons would be taken and there was a chance of things happening. He didn’t ask what things, the sharp smile she had given had told him enough.

 

“That is good. Since it is the third day of the festival we normally have things a bit calmer to give our guests time to relax and enjoy themselves before the last two days.” Visha said simply offering Peter a sweet bun with one of his hands that the boy gladly snatched and with a muffled thank you started to eat it. “I came to see if you would like to stay in or go out today and offer to let Peter stay with myself and the others while the adults enjoyed more of the exotic happenings during the festival.”

 

Kraglin starts to protest about letting Peter alone but Peter speaks up excitedly.

 

“Can I? Please?”

 

Kraglin deflates a little not sure about how he should feel about their boy wanting to spend more time without them.  He felt enough quilt last night about Peter  and not really getting to enjoy his self. He was a boy being raised among ravagers but he was being raised as their son. He should have something of a childhood.

 

“Tomorrow and the next day boy stays with us.” Yondu said firmly.

 

“Of course the last two days are always family events.  We wouldn’t dream of denying him that time.” Visha said with a bow of his head before setting Peter down who ran back to their room to get the bag and gun that had been left in there the night before.  “No need to glare. As sweet as he is we do not take children.”

 

His words set all the ravagers on edge but no one dared comment as Peter returned with the bag and with a brief hug to Kraglin ran back over to Visha who scooped the boy back up.

 

“Can we get more glitter bombs?” Peter asked.

 

“Of course. We will even do them in red.” Visha said and without another word to Yondu or the crew carried Peter out of the room.

 

Kraglin sat back down to finish his meal not really happy about Peter being gone.

 

“Stop. We’ve got the last two days with the boy.” Yondu muttered once most of the crew had left leaving only a few of them who were taking their time eating.  Soon however they were alone.

 

“I just..I’m enjoying us time but I’m feeling..”

 

“I know..” Yondu said simply drinking more from the wine. “We will try to do more with him. Things from our cultures.”

 

Kraglin shared a smile with him before he allowed Yondu pull him over and kiss him deeply.

 

“Come on darling..certain dancing show I want to see and think you’d love to participate in as well.” Yondu purred. “Heard they got a nice large prize and you won’t have to even steal it.”

 

“Work work work.” Kraglin chuckled

 

 

“Visha?”  Peter said from where they were watching a play being put on.

 

“Yes little one?” Visha said looking down at the little one in his lap.

 

He’d been taking Peter with him everywhere checking on things, letting the boy splash random people with powder, paint and glitter.  It had been great fun.

 

“Do you have any children?”

 

“No I do not little one.” Visha said sadly.

 

“Oh.”

 

Visha waited sure the boy would ask why.

 

“Why?”

 

And there was the question he often hated.

 

“Do you remember what I said about my kind and being both male and female?”

 

“Yes.” Peter said simply turning to look up at him.

 

 The play was over so Visha stood up and carried Peter in his arms through the gardens until they were next to one of the small ponds. He set Peter in front of him in the swing, though it looked more like a bed to Peter, that was handing from the tree next to the pond and gave it a small push.

 

“While I look male..I can’t give children to others.” Visha explained simply.

 

“So you can carry them?” Peter asked simply

 

“Yes I can.” Visha answered.

 

“so what’s wrong?” Peter asked. “My Daddy can carry too but he and Ma said they don’t want anymore. I’m trouble enough.”

 

Visha chuckled as Peter said the last part with a smile.

 

“I’d like a sibling one day maybe.”

 

Visha chuckled. “You might not feel that way when they get here.”

 

“but so what? Why don’t you find someone?”

 

“Not so easy little one. I have my own choices of what I want in a husband.” Visha replied.

 

Peter made a face clearly not happy with that answer but he nodded his head and just let his self be pushed in the swing.

 

“the fireworks show will be soon. We should find your parents.” Visha said a bit later rousing Peter from is nap that he had fallen into with the movement of the swing.  

 

“hmm kay.” Peter said with a yawn as he was picked up and carried never really seeing the sad fond look Visha had as he held Peter close.

 

“Tired the boy already?” Yondu said when Visha found them sitting in one of the private seats outside that would give them a short walk back to theirs but still provide them a good view of the festival.

 

Visha rolled his eyes and after a moment handed Peter over to Kraglin, the other holding tightly to their son as if he feared he’d be snatched away. Visha gave a small head bow and left without a word.

 

“hmm momma?” Peter said starting to wake up.

 

“Hi baby.” Kraglin said easily settling back in the seat next to Yondu again.  He adjust his hold on Peter so the boy was mostly between him and Yondu.  Part because he knew Yondu would want it and part to prevent  Yondu from trying to cope another feel. He had forgotten how hard it was to focus on just dancing and not fighting. It had taken more concentration then he remembered and Yondu had made sure he was aware of how good a look it was.

 

Peter gave a sleepy smile and yawn before easily settling more between them.  They could hear the music and the singing not far from them but none of them bothered to get up and go join or watch.

 

It was strangely peaceful just the three of them sitting there. Soon the fireworks started and Peter watched with amazement though over half way through he was already half way asleep again.

 

They talked quietly back and forth as Yondu lifted Peter up in his arms and carried him back to their room. Peter didn’t even wake as they got him cleaned up and changed before tucking him into bed.  Both far too tired to do much else they got themselves cleaned up and curled around their son. Talking softly back and forth.

 

“Momma? Daddy?” Peter said stirring a little.

 

“Yes baby?” Yondu said rubbing gently at Peter’s back.

 

“Can I have a sibling?” Peter asked surprising them both.

 

However before either one of them could answer Peter’s little snores filled their ears making Kraglin chuckle.

 

“Think he was talking to you love.” Kraglin teased and he swore he could see Yondu turn a darker shade of blue.

 

“No. One spawn is enough.”


	4. Chapter 4

 

The next day It was Kraglin who was up early and he left both Peter and Yondu to sleep longer. It was still quiet as most people were still sleeping. However he found who he was looking for.

 

“Morning Devi.”

 

“Kraglin.” Devi said lifting her head from where she had been resting it atop of Lunase’s head, the Kree seated in the larger woman’s lap and still looking half asleep as she sipped her morning tea.  “I assume you and the Captain had a good time yesterday.”

 

“We did.” Kraglin replied only sitting when Lunase nodded towards one of the seats.  “I was hoping to catch you today and talk to you but it seems my worries were for nothing.”

 

“I hope you do not mind about Visha.” Dev said.

 

“I..” Kraglin started to say but unsure.

 

“He’s harmless.” Devi replied with yawn. “ Hey only really wants to be around people…we keep hoping one day he’ll find someone.”

 

“Like you have.” Kraglin stated simply making the woman start and Lunase glared at Devi a moment having jerked her around. “Are you going to stay or come with us Devi?”

 

“I..I..”

 

“Someone else finally made you stutter.” Lunase teased before giving Kraglin a look. “she’ll stay with you. Until I can be free of my own responsibilities, Devi and I can only be here now.”

 

“So give or take ten years.” Kraglin said earning a nod from the Kree.

 

“Exactly.” Lunaose said with a laugh. “Now stop bothering us. Go spend the day with your mate and son.  Today and tomorrow are family days, I wish to spend time with Devi before you take her back into your life of villains’.”

 

“Now you’re being silly again.” Devi snorted burying her face in the other’s hair. “I will see you tomorrow evening.”

 

Kraglin just snorted and smile leaving them to their morning. He was surprised that Yondu and Peter was still sleeping when he returned but then again looking at how early it still was.

 

“Come on dovey time to get up.” He said nudging at Peter who whined and just buried his self closer to Yondu who grunted.  “You two best get up or I’ll make you.”

 

A rude hand gesture from Yondu and a mirrored one from Peter was his answer.

 

“Warned ya.” Kraglin said stepping out of the room and finding the nearest barrel of powder paint and picking it up easily before bribing Damien who was up only because he’d gotten a call from Chess, his girl, to grab the nearest one of water. 

 

He yanked the blanket off the two who just grumbled before dumping the barrel of purple powder and glitter on the two.

 

“Now.” Kraglin said signaling Damien to dump the water.

 

“What the hell.” Yondu muttered sitting up sputtering Peter not much better. 

 

“Ma!”   
  
“Kraglin!”

 

“I did warn you both to get up.” Kraglin said not running from his spot (not that Damien ran but he did make a quick retreat from the room).

 

“You didn’t have to do this.” Yondu growled while Peter who was quiet and still yawning grabbed a hand full of the now paste and threw it hitting Kraglin right in the chest.

 

“Peter.” Kraglin said but Yondu just smirked and quickly following his son’s example and tossing some of the paste at Kraglin. “ Yondu!”

 

To say it quickly dissolved into  them throwing the paint at each other and the powder that hadn’t got wet.  

 

Soon the three of them  just collapsed on the bed exhausted from the activity. Peter was still giggling but he clearly still tired as he curled between them.

 

“Good start of the day.” Yondu muttered after a  moment earning a snort from Kraglin.

 

“Breakfast?” Peter finally spoke up earning a chuckle from both his parents.

 

“Yeah breakfast is a good idea..come on we need to get you cleaned up.” Kraglin said finally sitting up and dragging Peter off the bed and into the bathroom.

 

Yondu just lay there letting his mind wonder for a moment.  He thought of his homeworld. Of everything that happened to it, what happened to him and his clan.

 

He didn’t really miss them and he had built up a damn good clan for his self if anyone asked him.   He had a strong mate and a kid, that despite days where he got on his nerves (He sent a silent apology up to his own fathers, he was a hellion and he figured Peter had to be karma) was pretty good. Someone he wanted to share his culture with. He also knew what Kraglin had been taught by his own mother was things he wanted to share with the boy. Even if Peter would never know where those culture things came from . Kraglin always kept such a tight damn lip on his parents homeworlds. Well his mother’s.

 

“Bathroom’s all yours.” Kraglin said interrupting his thoughts.

 

Peter was still a bit blue but his skin was mostly pink again, though moving more towards red from being scrubbed so much.   They were already dressed in their next set of white clothes. Gods he couldn’t wait to have his coat back and his leathers.

 

“Hurry up.” Peter said tugging on Kraglin’s hand. “Visha said there’s games today  and I want you guys to be there today cause it’s family day and it’s like the last day we are going to have fully and it’s going to be awesome so hurry up!”

 

That startled both Yondu and Kraglin. Peter was getting older and they knew very soon the boy wouldn’t want his parents trailing after him, though Kraglin hoped it would be a lot longer before they’d have to worry about it. Still hearing him demand their attention was a surprise.

 

“Alright boy go eat.” Yondu finally grumbled out getting out of the bed and Peter smiled before dashing out of the room with an amused Kraglin following behind.

 

By the time Yondu joined them almost all the crew was awake. Yondu was a little surprised to see Peter sitting in Kraglin’s lap but with the way Kraglin had one arm wrapped around their son. He knew the other didn’t mind.

 

It was to say an interesting day that ended up with them being covered in more paint. If Yondu and Peter ate twice their weight in sweet buns well no one but Kraglin knew.

 

The day passed quickly and so did the next and before they knew it was time for the final fireworks show and party of the night to officially end the festival.

 

“Can we do this again?” Peter asked as they got comfortable between his parents.

 

“Festival only happens like this every five or so years…so why not.” Yondu said with a chuckle as he leaned back looking up at the stars. “Not a promise will make it boy but we can sure try.”

Peter made a sound of happiness while suppressing a yawn but he wasn’t going to miss this. It was the finally night after all. Each burst of color brought forth cheers and exclaims of happiness.  Peter among them making Kraglin chuckling as Peter got quieter the later it got. The last burst of light was larger than the rest and brought even more gasps and aws.

 

An for a brief moment Kraglin wished he would always see that wonder in their son’s eyes. He hoped even with how harsh the universe was..Peter would never stop being amazed.

 

He was getting soft but as they packed up and prepared to leave the planet that next day, he glanced over at Peter who was curled up in the middle of the bed sleeping soundly.  If being soft meant his son was happy..then he guess he could handle that. (and if Yondu admitted later once back on their ship and in their private quarters that he had days as well that he wished their boy wouldn’t ever grow up, well no one was the wiser).


	5. Chapter 5

20+ years later

 

“Excuse me.” The little girl with pink skin and her clothes stained blue with glitter said tugging on the black shirt of one of the guards making her turn her head and look down before bending down giving the girl a smile.

 

“Hello little one.”

 

“I’m lost.” She said softly. “Uncle Peter said to find one of you and that you would help me find him or mommy and daddy.”

 

“That’s right. We are here to help you. I’m going to pick you up and take you to the main pavilion.” The guard said simply before standing back up and easily lifting the small girl onto her shoulder. “Would you like a sweet bun?”

 

“Yes ma’am. Uncle Peter has given me one and they’re my favorite food so far.” She replied happily taking the offered treat as the guard moved them towards the main building. “He said they were his favorite thing the first time he came and that he got to eat lots of them and that this is favorite thing. He’s been showing me lots of games.”

 

“Is this your first festival then?”

 

“Yes ma’am. I’m loving it. So many colors and throwing paint is fun. I got Uncle Peter and Aunt Mora with a blue glitter bomb.” The girl giggled and chatted away as they moved through the crowd.

 

The sight that greeted them entering the building was one set of panicked parents and the Guardians of the Galaxy as they waited for news on one lost little girl

 

“Uncle Peter! Mommy! Daddy!” The little girl shrieked happily being set down before she ran to her parents. Her mother picking her up and holding her close.

 

“Thank you.” Dey said as he hugged his wife and child looking up at the guard who just smiled.

 

“It is what I am here for.”

 

“Devi?” Peter said

 

“Hello Star Prince.” Devi said with a chuckle.

 

“Devi!” Peter said happily throwing his self at the guard who wrapped four of her arms around him in a hug lifting him easily off the ground.  “Gods it’s been forever!”

 

“You know her?”

 

“You know him?” 

 

“I do.” Devi said setting Peter down after a moment two of her hands easily settling on his shoulders while another ruffled his hair.  

 

“Devi is the whole reason I came to my first festival.” Peter explained happily. “This is her home world.”

 

“You’re a ravager?” Gamora asked.

 

“Former ravager, my wife and I retired from work that wasn’t  well legal once we were bonded.” Devi explained with a nod of her head.  “Peter, I thought attempting to dye your skin blue like your father was something you’d outgrown.” She teased seeing Peter was covered in blue glitter.

 

“Hey not my fault the kid got me with a glitter bomb.” Peter said with a snort. “Thank you though..really it freaked us out when we couldn’t find her.”

 

“As I stated it is my job to help anyone who is lost or in need.”  Devi chuckled.

 

“Do you have time to visit?” Peter asked after a moment.

 

“I don’t at the moment but I will closer to dinner.” Devi replied. “Visha is working near the children’s games. Why don’t you take your friends there. I’m sure he’d be happy to see his favorite little one.”

 

“Not little anymore Devi.” Peter argued.

 

“Always to us.” She laughed before turning to leave one of her hands suddenly dipping into her bag and tossing powder at Peter who squawked and laughed finding his self covered more in blue. “And try not to end up in the barrels this year.”

 

 

“Sheesh do you know people everywhere?” Rocket asked after several more people greeted Peter as they passed.

 

“Sort of? If they were part of the crew or had family in the Ravagers.”  Peter admitted with a chuckle as they finally reached the children’s games.  “Visha should be around here somewhere.”

 

“Who is Visha?” Dey asked before Peter could answer he was hauled off his feet with a yelp.

 

“My favorite little one!”  A voice sounded and Peter was laughing as he was held up by the large blue male.

 

“Visha! It’s been a long time.” Peter said with a chuckle returning the hug as best he could.

 

“Too long! You must tell me what has changed for you! You’ve gotten so big but still small and oh who is this adorable little one you have with you?” Visha cooed bending down to be at least attempting to be eye level with the little girl.

 

“It’s okay. Visha is a sweetheart.” Peter said wiggling to finally be put down and holding out his hand which she took stepping out from behind her father only to hide behind Peter.

 

“You’re blue.” She said after a moment earning a laugh.

 

“While yes I am. And you are a lovely shade of pink and Peter is turning  blue. Was that your work? It’s very good.  “ Visha cooed out causing her to giggle and finally step out to take his hand. They started to talk about what she enjoyed so far about the festival.

 

Peter let his self get distracted a moment turning his head when he thought he saw a familiar flash of blue before turning his head back only to be splattered with a blast of blue paint and glitter.

 

He opened his mouth before he found a bucket of water dumped on him turning the paint to paste. Peter sputtered while giving them all an unimpressed look as they started laughing. He rolled his eyes and reached into his bag before holding up a blaster that was full of red paint and glitter. A mischievous look came over his face before he announced loudly.

 

“One word guys. Run,”


End file.
